あこがれ
by Sakusha Kyouai
Summary: Eksistensiku di dunia ini tak nyata karena aku bukan keduanya. "Aku merindukanmu, Lelouch." [ Shonen-ai Future Canon Perubahan Sedikit Alur Cerita ]


"Aku merindukanmu." Suara semu bercampur dengan semilir angin. Pemuda berambut coklat yang memiliki panjang sepunggung dan sedikit ikal itu menggumamkan kata-kata. Ia bahkan tak ingat kapan saat terakhir saat memotong rambut. Toh penampilannya bukan hal utama. Semuanya tertutup topeng dan jubahnya.

Arakan awan hitam berjalan menutup bulan. Ia masih ingat senyuman dan hangatnya rasa pelukan itu. Pemuda itu mengangkat tangan dan menyentuh mata kirinya. Sentuhan tak langsung terakhir dari _dia_.

Iris hijaunya lagi-lagi memandang kearah bulan yang kini sempurna tertutupi awan. Ia tak tahu posisinya di dunia yang sempit dan penuh politik keji ini, apakah sebagai bulan atau awan hitam. Namun satu hatu hal yang pasti, eksistensinya tak nyata. Mengapa? Karena dia bukan keduanya. Bukan orang jepang yang berkhianat untuk mengabdi pada Britania. Bukan pula keturunan raja-raja Britania yang membelot membela Jepang.

Ia tak tahu dirinya apa. Namun satu hal yang pasti ia merindukan _dia._

* * *

**Code Geass: **Lelouch of the Rebellion 01 & R2**©Sunrice**

[ | **S**honen-ai | **F**uture **C**anon | **P**erubahan **S**edikit **A**lur **C**erita | ]

* * *

Matanya pemuda itu memandang tak berkedip dari balik helmnya ketika ia menemui gadis yang kini berdiri menghadap kaca. Gadis itu tak lagi duduk tak berdaya di kursi rodanya, melainkan dengan latihan menahun mampu berjalan dan berlari dengan kedua kakinya sindiri.

"Zero-_san_, tolong kosongkan jadwalku hari ini."

Pupil yang tertutup selubung gelap itu membulat. Tak biasanya orang tertinggi negara Jepang ini meninggalkan tugasnya seperti ini. "Mengosongkan jadwal anda?"

"Hari ini hari kematian Lelouch o_nii-sama_, aku ingin berkunjung." Suara gadis itu terdengar datar namun ada guratan sedih diwajahnya. "Apa saja jadwalku hari ini, Zero-_san_?"

Nafas sang Zero tercekat. Rasanya paru-parunya sulit mengembang, tenggorokannya terasa kering. Sudah sangat lama ia tak mendengar nama itu dari bibir gadis yang selalu dianggapnya adik. Namun ia segera menggerakkan tangannya untuk mencari PDA di kantongnya. Walau tak bisa melihat, Nunnaly memiliki sensitivitas tinggi. "Kunjungan ke China pagi ini untuk menghadiri kelahiran putri pertama Yang Mulia Kaguya _hime_-_sama_ dan siang nanti ada pertemuan dengan perdana menteri Jepang tentang penggantian mata uang dolar menjadi yen kembali."

"_Cancel_ kunjungan ke China menjadi nanti malam Beritahukan pada Kaguya-_chan_ aku akan datang malam nanti. Pagi ini aku ingin ke makam kakak terlebih dahulu."

"Saya akan memanggil Sayoko-_san_ untuk itu, Nunnaly-_sama_." Sang Zero berjalan mundur keluar.

* * *

Im K**yo**u

* * *

Perjalanan menuju makam para pengkhianat negara sebenarnya tak memakan waktu lama. Namun pengurusannya memakan waktu yang lama walau yang datang adalah pemimpin negara.

Sang Zero menghentikan mobilnya di depan gerbang yang di jeruji tinggi-tinggi dan terlihat kumuh. Suasana sepi, tidak ada tanda –tanda kehidupan disana kecuali dua orang petugas yang berdiri sambil mengggosok-gosok matanya. Sepertinya mereka terbangun akibat deru mobil yang datang.

Iris berwarna hijau itu memandang sendu disebalik gerbang buruk itu. Manusia memberontak, pengkhianat, penjajah dan pengendali pikiran yang menjadi momok buruk dan pelajaran bagi seseorang yang ingin berperilaku buruk. Salah seseorang yang ia kenal berada disana sejak lama, menjadi bukti sejarah.

Suara pintu yang terbuka menyadarkan ia dari lamunannya. Nunnaly sepertinya tak sabar untuk menemui Lelouch. Sang Zero segera menuruni mobil. "Nunnaly-_sama_," panggil sang Zero pelan. Langkah Nunnaly terhenti.

"Mari saya, tuntun anda kesana." Sang Zero mengambil lengan Nunnaly lalu berjalan melintasi gerbang. Ia menunjukkan surat izin pada penjaga gerbang dan segera memasuki gerbang. Ada beberapa makam yang tak terawat, namun ada satu makam yang terletak disudut pemakaman yang kondisinya sangat parah. Sang Zero tergidik. "Nunnaly-_sama_, kita sudah sampai."

Nunnaly melepas pegangannya terhadap Zero dan duduk bersimpuh meraba gundukan tanah dan meraba batu nisan. Gadis itu tahu bagaimana buruknya kondisi kakaknya.

"_Onii-sama_! O_nii-sama_!" jeritan Nunnaly menyeruak berkali-kali ke dalam telingaku. Sang Zero sangat bersyukur dengan topeng ini, anak sungai mengalirkan air yang deras tak henti-hentinya dari matanya.

* * *

Im K**yo**u

* * *

Tubuhnya letih. Tubuhnya letih bukan karena pertemuan alot dengan para dedengkot Britania dan para petinggi Jepang. Bukan pula perjalanan panjang dengan pesawat udara menuju China seketika setelah pertemuan dan baru kembali lewat tengah malam. Namun pikirannya masih berada disana, ditempat lusuh.

Sang Zero mengisi kunci rahasia untuk memasuki kamarnya, sidik jari dan scan mata. Beberapa proteksi. Kata-kata terakhir pria yang ia kasihipun mengambang.

"Ini adalah hukuman untukmu juga. Kau akan terus memakai topeng penjaga kedamaian." Masih sangat jelas dalam memorinya tangan kanan yang berlumuran darah itu menempel pada mata kirinya. "Kau tidak bisa melanjutkan hidup lagi sebagai Kururugi Suzaku. Kau akan menyerahkan semuanya untuk dunia, termasuk kebahagiaanmu sendiri selamanya." Lalu tangan yang telah memberikan rasa nyaman pada dirinya sekaligus ketakutan pada seluruh dunia itu mengusap panjang topengnya. Meninggalkan bekas jejak darah yang berasal dari jantung pria yang sangat ia cintai.

"Aku menerima '_geass'_."

Ia membuka topengnya. Genangan air matanya masih belum berhenti mengalir sejak tadi pagi. "Aku amat merindukanmu, Lelouch. Aku mencintaimu." Ia memeluk topengnya dan menciumi bagian kiri topeng. Dalam kesunyian malam, sang Zero melepas semua jubahnya. Ia menaiki tempat tidur dan memeluk semua setelan '_terkutuk' _ itu hingga kesadaran pergi darinya.

_Jibu wo sekai sae mo kaete shimae sou na shunkan wa_

_Kapan saat aku mungkin bisa untuk mengubah diri sendiri dan bahkan dunia?_

_Toki wo koe toraeraretetu afureru kono omoi wa nani?_

_What are these overflowing, timeless feelings tha have captivated me?_

_Seigi wa nanzo?_

_Apa itu keadilan?_

_Gizen no yume_

_A hypocritical dream_

* * *

**END**

* * *

**Autor Note**

Eksistensi saya melenyap dalam deru angin, namun saya tetap merindukan seseorang. Saya merindukan anda, karena kita tak mungkin berjumpa.

* * *

**^Terima kasih sudah berkunjung, membaca dan mereview^  
**


End file.
